Never Too Early For Battle Tactics
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Even in the womb, you could listen to battle tactics right? Just a look into married life. (Gunther/Jane)


**I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

**A spur of the moment story, got no idea where the idea came from. Hope you like it**

* * *

><p>"When you are face to face with your enemy, create a distraction or diversion so you could strike or have time to make an escape, but only if you've exhausted all other options."<p>

"Jane why are you reading out loud?"

"That's obvious, I'm reading it to the baby"

"Can't you read something less violent? I swear, I wonder what sort of childhood she's going to have"

"But what if the baby is a boy? I don't want him to be defenseless, he has to be brave"

"A baby can't hold a sword Jane. It's most obviously going to be a girl because of your brutish behavior as of late, and because she has the most manly of role models to persuade her that she can't possibly compete"

"It must be such an honor"

"Well we won't know till it comes out. I also think it's going to be a girl because of the way your stomach hangs, I mean look at it? It's enormous"

"Wow! That's so romantic"

"Jane I don't think sarcasm is good for the baby either"

"Do you know something? You worry too much. That baby will be whatever it's going to be"

"Jane"

"What?"

Walking across the room, he sat on the edge of the bed "Did I ever tell you how attractive you look when your upset?"

"I think you used to put it 'As feisty as Sir Ivons mare'"

Getting comfortable under the quilt, he placed his arm around her shoulder and held her close "Yes, but I'd never be attracted to a horse"

"Oh really?"

Tracing circles on her stomach, he smirked "Though the horse wouldn't argue"

"How did I end up in this situation? My back hurts, I crave the oddest foods, and I barely fit through the doorway"

"Yeah, isn't it great? I carry you up and down stairs, I give you whatever you want to eat from my fingers, and your hands are so plump."

Holding up her hands, he laughed "Look at these fingers, they look like juicy sausages"

"Tell me, how did I become so compromised?"

"Now now, you're so naughty when your flustered. It's' simple really, first you accepted my proposal"

"Only after I got tired of hearing you ask so many times"

"And after we got married, you couldn't help but want to have my babies"

"It was more you're idea then mine"

"And here we are eight months later, you, me, the baby, and these plump fingers"

"Eight long months of being swollen"

"And I'm enjoying every bit of it"

"You're sick if you think this is romantic"

"Jane can you promise me something?"

Looking up to see his admiring gaze, she lost her resolve for argument "What is it?"

Leaning in close, stopping only inches away from her mouth, he whispered "Promise me you'll never change"

It was moments like those that made her remember how persuasive he was. After all, they were obsessed with each other. Her cheeks burning brightly in embarrassment, and you'd think that after knowing each other so long they would be past such things but he could still excite her, to make her feel as though only she existed, to be spoiled by his exclusive devotion. Closing her eyes, she whispered "Only if you don't"

"I promise"

After a deep, passionate kiss, she confessed "I married you because I saw that you could love me much as I loved you and that you'll never give up on me"

Ready for another kiss, he asked "Are my kisses that persuasive to cause you to spout things that make you even more lovely?"

"No, though I wouldn't mind another"

Whispering softly near her lips, he said "I love you because you loved me even when I couldn't love myself"

This time a sweet peck on the lips, she handed him the battle tactics book "What's this?" He asked

"It's your turn to read to the baby"

"You know we should have a lot of babies"

"And who's going to birth them all? Gunther if you carried them in your stomach, then by all means be my guest"

"Before you reject the idea, just listen to the reasoning. If you had like five, then we could have our own little army of knights"

"Nice thought, but it's not happening"

"So where should I start?"

"At bottom of the page where it's talking about enemy surrender"

"When an enemy surrenders, you have a variety of options..."

**The End**


End file.
